The CW
The CW, est un "Network", un réseau de télévision hertzien américain, qui résulte de la fusion des défunts réseaux The WB et UPN. La fusion des 2 réseaux a eu lieu à la rentrée 2006. Le lancement officiel de The CW a été réalisé le 18 septembre 2006. Ce réseau est détenu à parité par les groupes WarnerMedia et CBS Corporation. The CW diffuse les programmes phares des deux réseaux dont il a hérité. Avec une couverture de la population de 95 %, la cible visée se trouve parmi les personnes de 18-34 ans. Histoire thumb|200px The CW est le successeur des réseaux The WB et UPN, tous deux lancés en janvier 1995. Après des débuts difficiles, les deux réseaux ont réussi à captiver un auditoire avec des séries originales. Onze ans plus tard, les audiences étaient en baisse sur les deux réseaux qui ont atteint une dette combinée de 2 milliards de dollars. Incapables d'obtenir l'effet de popularité que le réseau Fox a atteint afin de rejoindre le niveau des réseaux ABC, NBC et CBS et incapables de faire face à un futur incertain séparément, les directions de Warner Brothers (The WB) et de CBS (UPN) ont annoncé le 24 janvier 2006 qu'elles allaient fermer leur réseau respectif et combiner leurs ressources afin de créer un nouveau réseau qui sera connu sous le nom de The CW Television Network, qui combinera les émissions et séries populaires des deux réseaux ainsi que du nouveau contenu. Les lettres CW proviennent des premières lettres des propriétaires: C pour CBS, W pour Warner. De manière humoristique, le président a expliqué que WC n'a pas été retenu pour raisons évidentes, puisque WC signifie une chasse d'eau de toilettes en anglais. Tout comme The WB et UPN, The CW vise un public jeune mais contrairement aux quatre autres grands réseaux, elle ne diffuse pas de journaux télévisés ou d'émission de sports en direct. Par contre, certaines stations locales, surtout dans les grands centres urbains, diffusent un journal télévisé en fin de soirée et également des émissions de sports, déplaçant les émissions manquées le samedi ou le dimanche. The CW a diffusé une émission spéciale de lancement le 18 septembre 2006 et a rediffusé les épisodes de fin de saison des séries qui ont été renouvelées pour le restant de la semaine. Le 9 mai 2008, le réseau a annoncé la location de la plage horaire du dimanche soir de 17 h à 22 h à une compagnie externe, Media Rights Capital, afin que la CW puisse se concentrer sur l'horaire du lundi au vendredi. En octobre 2008, MRC a proposé 2 téléréalités : 4Real et In Harm's Way, ainsi que 2 séries: Valentine et Easy Money. À la suite des audiences décevantes, la CW a annulé l'entente et programmé des rediffusions, pour ensuite redonner la soirée aux stations locales en 2009. Le contrat de diffusion pour le WWE Friday Night SmackDown a pris fin en septembre 2008, qui a trouvé refuge sur MyNetworkTV. The CW a toujours éprouvé de la difficulté dans les audiences, étant parfois battu par le réseau en langue espagnol Univision. The CW couvre 95 % de la population des États-Unis à l'aide d'environ 175 stations. Peu après l'annonce de la création du réseau, The CW a immédiatement signé une entente de dix ans avec 16 stations de Tribune Company qui possède des stations situées dans la plupart dans les grands centres tels que New York, Los Angeles, Chicago et Dallas, anciennement affilés à The WB, ainsi qu'avec 11 stations de CBS Television Stations Group anciennement affiliés à UPN dont Philadelphie, San Francisco Atlanta et Détroit. Dans les marchés où se trouvaient un affilié WB et UPN, une seule station allait devenir affiliée à The CW. Plusieurs ententes ont été signées avec des compagnies afin de couvrir la majorité des marchés. Dans les marchés de taille moyenne, la programmation de The CW peut se retrouver soit en sous-canal numérique, ou diffusée plus tard en affiliation secondaire (par exemple à 22 h sur un affilié Fox), ou sur une station de faible puissance en mode analogique ou numérique, ou uniquement par câble grâce au programme The CW Plus. Le lendemain de l'annonce, les stations UPN appartenant à Fox ont retiré toutes les références et promos de UPN jusqu'au dernier jour mais en diffusant quand même la programmation réseau. Un mois plus tard le 22 février 2006, Fox annonce la création d'un nouveau réseau MyNetworkTV en affiliant ses stations. Audiences moyennes pour la série Charmed sur The WB Lorsque la série Charmed Originale est arrivé sur le réseau The WB, il y a 20 ans, la série a été énormément suivie. Pour preuve les listes d'audiences moyennes ci-dessous : *Les audiences américaines sont des moyennes des audiences des premières diffusions des épisodes sur le réseau The WB et ont été fournies par Nielsen Ratings. *Les audiences françaises sont des moyennes des audiences des premières diffusions des épisodes sur M6 et ont été fournies par Médiamétrie. *Même si la série à été changé trois fois de jours de diffusion, du fait de l'histoire s'adressant à un large public, son horaire de diffusion était de 20h à 21h. Audiences Charmed 2018 sur The CW. Les audiences du Reboot de The CW sont ici. Perte d'audiences Article détaillé : ici Lorsque les deux Networks, The WB et UPN, ont décidés de devenir The CW en 2006, ils affrontaient déjà des pertes d'audiences qui se sont accélérées au fil des années avec l'arrivée de nouvelles consommations de la télévision grâce aux différentes plates-formes de visionnages comme le Replay, le L+7 et désormais le puissant Netflix qui font que les téléspectateurs ne sont plus aussi assidus qu'avant à l'heure de diffusion des séries. Chaînes Hertziennes Aux Etats-Unis, il existe 5 Networks, l'équivalent en France des Chaînes TF1, France 2, France 3, France 5 et M6. Ces Networks sont NBC, CBS, ABC, FOX et The CW. En terme d'audience, il existe en réalité 3 Networks, ceux qui réunissent le plus d'audience : NBC, CBS et ABC. Ensuite il y a la FOX qui en terme d'audience parvient à suivre les 3 précédents, même si les audiences sont inférieures, et The CW (ex-The WB/UPN) qui ferme la marche avec parfois un peu de difficultés. Ces cinq chaines produisent pratiquement 150 séries par an, soit à peine plus d’une dizaine par rapport à il y a une quinzaine d’années. 'Le Câble Basique' Pour faire simple, puisque cela n’est pas vraiment compliqué, les chaines qui sont regroupées dans ce que l’on appelle le câble basique sont celles qui sont fournies avec un abonnement à la télévision câblée sans frais supplémentaire. Elles sont dans le package de base, du moins, en fonction de la formule que vous choisissez de payer. En 2002, nous trouvions sur ces chaines seulement 31 séries. En 2015, le chiffre est monté à 181 et cela ne semble pas en voie de baisser. * AMC : Anciennement American Movie Classics, elle propose aujourd’hui les séries les plus regardées du câble basique avec la franchise The Walking Dead ou encore Better Call Saul. Elle a gagné sa réputation à l’aide de Mad Men et Breaking Bad. Elle est le porte-étendard du groupe AMC Networks qui rassemble aussi IFC (Portlandia), SundanceTV (Rectify, Hap and Leonard), BBC America (Killing Eve) et WeTV (The Divide). * History : La chaine de l’histoire qui redora le blason de la mini-série évènement il y a quelques années avec Hatfields & McCoys et qui est la maison des Vikings appartient au groupe A&E Networks dans laquelle on trouve donc A&E (Bates Motel), mais également Lifetime (UnReal), la chaine des femmes. * FX : Une des chaines qui est à l’origine de la révolution du câble avec The Shield en 2002, elle est affiliée au groupe FOX et a même lancé sa petite sœur spécialisée dans la comédie, FXX (It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia, You’re the Worst). * National Geographic Channel : Appartenant en partie à la 21st Century Fox, cette chaine est l’extension du célèbre magazine et elle a fait ses premiers pas dans les séries avec notamment l’anthologie Genius. * SyFy : Anciennement connue sous le nom Sci-Fi, c’est la chaine de la science-fiction américaine qui nous donna Farscape, qui offrit une seconde vie à Stargate et qui nous livra le remake de Battlestar Galactica. Membre du groupe NBCUniversal dans lequel on trouve son équivalent horrifique, Chiller (Slasher). * USA Network : Autre chaine majeure du groupe NBCUniversal, USA Network contribua avec Monk à la révolution câblée du début du siècle et diffusa plusieurs hits par la suite comme Burn Notice et Psych. Les autres chaines du groupe NBCUniversal sont Bravo (Girlfriends’ Guide to Divorce) et E! (The Royals). * TNT/TBS : Autre groupe de chaines notable anciennement appelé Turner Network Television, Turner Broadcasting System qui appartient à Time Warner propose sur TNT ses dramas (Major Crimes, Rizzoli & Isles, The Last Ship) et sur TBS ses comédies (Angie Tribeca, The Detour). Les autres chaines du groupe sont TruTV (Those Who Can’t) qui propose des séries depuis cette année et Adult Swim (The Venture Bros) qui prend le relais de Cartoon Network quand la nuit est tombée. * WGN America : Chaine détenue par l’un des plus gros conglomérats médiatiques américains, Tribune Brocasting, qui s’est tournée vers les séries en 2013 (Salem, Manhattan, Underground). Néanmoins, depuis l’acquisition de Tribune Media par le Sinclair Broadcast Group, l’avenir des séries sur la chaine est incertain. * MTV : La chaine musicale qui mena de front la révolution télévisuelle du câble des années 80 et qui n’est plus vraiment musicale maintenant, mais qui s’est aussi mise à produire ses propres séries (Teen Wolf, Faking It)… Jusqu’à ce qu’elle commence à arrêter en 2017. Sa petite sœur VH1 a d’ailleurs suivi son exemple (Hit The Floor déménage sur BET) qui s’éloigne à son tour des séries. Ces chaines appartiennent au groupe Viacom Media Networks qui regroupe également des poids lourds comme Comedy Central (South Park), The Paramount Network(anciennement Spike), celle pour les nostalgiques TV Land (Younger, Hot in Cleveland), celle pour le public afro-américain BET (Being Mary Jane) et celle des amateurs de musique country CMT (Nashville). * Discovery Channel : Une des plus grosses chaines du câble, mais une qui ne fait pas trop de séries (Klondike), mais y vient (Manifesto). * OWN : Chaine d’Oprah Winfrey et petite sœur de Discovery Channel qui, au rayon séries, proposait principalement des shows de Tyler Perry (The Haves and the Have Nots) avant de se montrer plus ambitieuse avec des séries comme Greenleaf et Queen Sugar. * TV One : Concurrente de BET qui cible donc les spectateurs afro-américains, TV One se met à son tour à la production de séries originales (Here We Go Again). * El Rey Network : Chaine parrainée par le réalisateur Rodriguez, El Rey vise les latino-américains avec des programmes qui sont malgré tout en anglais (From Dusk Till Down). * Hallmark Channel : Principale concurrente de Lifetime, elle est spécialisée dans les téléfilms, mais produit ses propres séries depuis 2013 (Cedar Cove, When Calls the Heart). * Up TV : Anciennement Gospel Music Channel, elle a changé et est devenue moins musicale et principalement familiale. Lança sa première série (Ties That Bind) en 2015, mais n’a pas été plus loin dans le domaine des séries pour le moment. * Freeform : Anciennement ABC Family appartenant au groupe Disney qui s’adresse aux 14-34 ans. Précédemment orientée vers les séries plus familiales, elle cherche à présent à toucher un public plus jeune adulte avec des séries comme Shadowhunters. * Viceland : Chaine du groupe Vice Media (qui édite le fameux magazine Vice) lancée en février 2016, Viceland s’est lancée avec des documentaires et de la Real TV, mais se met à présent aux séries avec What Would Diplo Do? et Fubar: The Age of the Computer. 'Le Câble Payant, abonnement supplémentaire' * HBO : La plus connue des chaines câblées américaines, HBO n’est plus vraiment à présenter. Principalement orienter sur le sport et le cinéma, elle se lança dans les séries assez tôt avec des comédies, mais c’est son développement de séries dramatiques avec Oz, mais surtout The Sopranos, qui a fait sa réputation mondiale. Entre ses mini-séries de luxe, Game of Thrones et autres, elle collecte tous les ans plus d’Emmy Awards qu’aucune autre chaine. Elle a une petite sœur nommée Cinemax qui s’est également mise à la production de séries encore plus atypiques qui ne récoltent pas les récompenses, mais méritent le coup d’œil (Banshee, The Knick) avant de changer de nouveau de direction. * Showtime : Pendant longtemps, elle fut la principale concurrente de HBO, surfant sur la même vague avec des shows comme Dexter ou Weeds, puis Homeland. Elle a depuis perdu sa seconde place, mais continue à produire toujours plus de séries. * Starz : Celle qui a pris la seconde place (en nombre d’abonnés) en doublant Showtime, Starz est dirigée par Chris Albretch, l’homme qui fit de HBO la chaine que les sériephiles connaissent maintenant. Il a donc commandé des projets ambitieux (Black Sails, Power, Outlander) pour viser le public que ses concurrentes ne touchent pas. * Epix : Lancée en 2009, elle est la plus jeune des chaines payantes du câble et elle se prépare à lancer ses premières séries originales, la comédie Graves et le show d’espionnage Berlin Station. 'Les Services Streaming' Aujourd’hui, la télévision n’est plus simplement consommable via le poste qui se trouve dans le salon. On peut y avoir accès sur tout ce qui a un écran ou presque. Les services de streaming se sont donc développés au point de vouloir proposer leurs propres créations – 44 l’année dernière et encore plus à présent. * Netflix : L’ancien service de location de DVD à distance s’est adapté au marché au bon moment et est devenu le premier service de streaming mondial. Une prouesse réalisée en grande partie grâce à ses productions maisons, à commencer par House of Cards et Orange Is The New Black, et sa politique de visionnage qui popularisa le binge watching chez les américains. À présent, Netflix met en ligne au minimum quatre nouvelles saisons par mois. * Hulu : Lancée il y a une décennie par FOX, NBC et ABC pour proposer les programmes de ces chaines, Hulu s’est à son tour mis à développer ses propres shows. Après quelques essais, principalement en comédies, le service se montre à présent plus ambitieux et cela le mène aux Emmy Awards avec The Handmaid’s Tale. * Crackle : Site de streaming appartenant à Sony qui est principalement connu pour l’émission Comedians in Cars Getting Coffee de Jerry Seinfeld et qui se met à son tour à produire des dramas ambitieux comme Snatch et The Art of More. * Playstation Network : Autre plateforme de Sony qui a la particularité de n’être accessible qu’avec la console de jeu du géant japonais, ce qui limite peut-être les potentiels spectateurs qui voudraient regarder les séries proposées. La seule proposée sur le service, Powers, a été annulée. * Amazon Prime Video : Lancée en septembre 2006 sous le nom d’Amazon Unbox, ce service de vidéo du fameux site de vente a évolué jusqu’à être rebrandé en tant qu’Amazon Prime Video. Qu’importe le nom dirons-nous, l’important est qu’Amazon s’est lancé dans la série originale en 2013 avec les comédies Alpha House et Betas. C’est néanmoins Transparent en 2014 qui a définitivement offert de la visibilité au service en remportant entre autres un Golden Globe. C’est aussi chez eux que l’on trouve Bosch, Jack Ryan et The Man in the High Castle. * CBS All Access : Voulant distribuer directement ses séries en streaming, CBS lança sa propre plateforme et, afin de la promouvoir, elle ne tarda pas à l’utiliser pour proposer des séries inédites, principalement The Good Fight et la nouvelle Star Trek Discovery. Mais aussi… Au delà du câble, il y a également d’autres chaines qui peuvent être regardées via satellite ou la TNT. * Audience Network : la chaine du bouquet DirecTV qui diffuse des productions originales depuis qu’elle a co-produit Friday Night Lights du sort que NBC lui réservait, puis recommença avec Damages. Maintenant, elle propose ses propres créations (Rogue, Kingdom, Full Circle). * Reelz : Principalement orientée sur le cinéma et les docuséries, elle s’est mise aux séries dramatiques avec The Kennedys et sa suite. * Bounce TV : autre concurrente de BET qui est accessible via la TNT, Bounce TV propose ainsi des programmes à destination des afro-américains, dont quelques séries (notablement Saints & Sinners). Series Notables The WB et UPN center|280px Lancée en 1995, The WB a diffusé un grand nombre de série : 'Les Comédies' * All About the Andersons (en) (2003–2004) * Carol (en) (Alright Already) (1997–1998) * The Army Show (en) (1998) * Blue Collar TV (en) (2004–2006) * Salut les frangins (Brotherly Love) NBC (1995–1996), The WB (1996–1997) * 100 % Normal (en) (Brutally Normal) (2000) * Cleghorne! (en) (1995) * Do Over (2002–2003) * Drew Carey's Green Screen Show (en) (2004) * Family Affair (2002–2003) * First Time Out (en) (1995) * Pour le meilleur... ? (For Your Love) NBC (1998), The WB (1998–2002) * Greetings from Tucson (2002–2003) * Grosse Pointe (2000) * Parents à tout prix (Grounded for Life) Fox (2001–2003), The WB (2003–2005) * The Help (en) (2004) * Hype (en) (2000) * The Jamie Foxx Show (1996–2001) * The Jamie Kennedy Experiment (en) (2002–2004) * Kelly Kelly (en) (1998) * Kirk (en) (1995–1997) * Life with Roger (en) (1996–1997) * La Famille en folie (Like Family) (2003–2004) * Du côté de chez Fran (Living with Fran) (2005–2006) * C'est pas ma faute ! (Maybe It's Me) (2001–2002) * Modern Men (en) (2006) * Movie Stars (en) (1999–2000) * Muscle (en) (1995) * My Guide to Becoming a Rock Star (2002) * Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher (en) (1996–1998) * Nikki (2000–2002) * The O'Keefes (en) (2003) * Sexe et Dépendances (Off Centre) (2001–2002) * The Parent 'Hood (en) (1995–1999) * Popular (1999–2001) * Un père peut en cacher un autre (en) (Raising Dad) (2001–2002) * Reba The WB (2001–2006), The CW (2006–2007) * Tempête sous un toit (en) (Run of the House) (2003–2004) * Sabrina, l'apprentie sorcière (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) ABC (1996–2000), The WB (2000–2003) * Sister, Sister ABC (1994–1995), The WB (1995–1999) * Le Petit Malin (Smart Guy) (1997–1999) * The Steve Harvey Show (1996–2002) * The Tom Show (en) (1997–1998) * Twins (en) (2005–2006) * Unhappily Ever After (1995–1999) * Les Frères Wayans (The Wayans Brothers) (1995–1999) * Ce que j'aime chez toi (What I Like About You) (2002–2006) * Zoé, Duncan, Jack et Jane (Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane) (2000) 'Drames' * Sept à la maison (7th Heaven) (1996–2006, puis sur The CW (2006–2007)) * The Bedford Diaries (2006) * Dawson (Dawson's Creek) (1998–2003) * D.C. (2000) * Everwood (2002–2006) * Felicity (1998–2002) * Gilmore Girls (2000–2006, puis sur The CW (2006–2007)) * L'Île de l'étrange (Glory Days) (2002) * Hyperion Bay (1998–1999) * Jack et Bobby (Jack and Bobby) (2004–2005) * Jack and Jill (1999–2001) * Just Legal (2005–2006) * La Famille Carver (The Mountain) (2004–2005) * Les Frères Scott (One Tree Hill) (2003–2006, puis sur The CW (2006–2012)) * Pepper Dennis (2006) * Related (2005–2006) * Premiers secours (Rescue 77) (1999) * Safe Harbor (en) (1999) * Savannah (1996–1997) * Summerland (2004–2005) * Three (en) (1998) * Young Americans (2000) 'Surnaturel/Science-fiction/Action' * Angel (1999–2004) * Les Anges de la nuit (Birds of Prey) (2002) * Black Sash (2003) * Buffy contre les vampires (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) (1997–2001, puis sur UPN (2001–2003) * Charmed (1998–2006) * Temps mort (Dead Last) (2001) * Roswell (1999–2001) puis sur UPN (2001–2002) * Smallville (2001–2006) puis sur The CW (2006–2011) * Supernatural (2005–2006, puis sur The CW (2006–en cours) * Jane et Tarzan (Tarzan) (2003) center|227px Lancée également en 1995, le réseau UPN a diffusé également bon nombre de séries : 'Comédies' *Abby (en) (2003) *All of Us (en) (2003-2006) puis sur The CW (2006-2007) *As If (en) (2002) *The Bad Girl's Guide (en) (2005) *Classe Croisière (en) (Breaker High) (1997-1998) *Clueless (Sur ABC (1996-1997) puis sur UPN (1997-1999)) *Cuts (en) (2005-2006) *DiResta (en) (1998-1999) *Eve (2003-2006) *Tout le monde déteste Chris (Everybody Hates Chris) (2005-2006) puis sur The CW (2006-2009) *Girlfriends (2000-2006) puis sur The CW (2006-2008) *Good News (en) (1997-1998) *Grown Ups (en) (1999-2000) *Guys Like Us (en) (1998) *Half and Half (2002-2006) *Head over Heels (en) (1997-1998) *Hitz (en) (1997-1998) *Homeboys in Outer Space (en) (1996-1997) *Darryl (en) (The Hughleys) (Sur ABC (1998-2000) puis sur UPN (2000-2002)) *In the House (en) (Sur NBC (1995-1996) puis sur UPN (1996-1999)) *Love, Inc. (en) (2005-2006) *Malcolm & Eddie (en) (1996-2000) *Moesha (1996-2001) *The Mullets (2003) *One on One (2001-2006) *Les Parker (The Parkers) (1999-2004) *Pig Sty (en) (1995) *Platypus Man (en) (1995) *The Random Years (en) (2002) *Reunited (en) (1998) *Rock Me Baby (en) (2003-2004) *Second Time Around (en) (2004-2005) *The Secret Diary of Desmond Pfeiffer (en) (1998) *Shasta (Shasta McNasty) (1999-2000) *Social Studies (en) (1996-1997) *Sparks (en) (1996-1998) *Les Jumelles de Sweet Valley (Sweet Valley High) (en syndication (1994-1996) puis UPN (1997)) 'Drames/Science-fiction/Action' *Les Âmes damnées (en) (All Souls) (2001) *The Beat (en) (2000) *Buffy contre les vampires (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) (Sur The WB (1997-2001) puis UPN (2001-2003)) *Burning Zone : Menace imminente (The Burning Zone) (1996-1997) *Deadly Games (en) (1995) *Freedom (en) (2000) *Haunted (2002) *Jake 2.0 (2003) *Kevin Hill (2004-2005) *Live Shot (en) (1995) *Legacy (1998-1999) *Legend (1995) *Unité 9 (Level 9) (2000-2001) *La Croisière s'amuse, nouvelle vague (The Love Boat: The Next Wave) (1998-1999) *Marker (1995) *Space Hospital (Mercy Point) (1998-1999) *L'Homme de nulle part (Nowhere Man) (1995-1996) *Au-delà du réel (The Outer Limits) (2005-2006) *Platinum (en) (2004) *Roswell (Sur The WB (1999-2001) puis UPN (2001-2002)) *Secret Agent Man (2000) *The Sentinel (1996-1999) *Sept jours pour agir (Seven Days) (1998-2001) *Sex, Love and Secrets (2005) *South Beach (2006) *Special Unit 2 (2001-2002) *Star Trek: Enterprise (2001-2005) *Star Trek: Voyager (1995-2001) *Deux privés à Vegas (en) (The Strip) (1999-2000) *Swift Justice (en) (1996) *La Treizième Dimension (The Twilight Zone) (2002-2003) *The Watcher (en) (1995) *Veronica Mars (2004-2006) puis sur The CW (2006-2007) 'Séries The CW' center Lancée en Septembre 2006, la chaîne a conservée d'anciennes séries de The WB dont la plus longue Supernatural. 'Séries Diffusées Actuellement' En parenthèses se trouvent les A'udiences '''M'oyennes Live du programme pour la saison 2018/2019 après la diffusion de l'épisode de milieu de saison. *Les 100 (The 100) (2014–en cours) : En attente de Diffusion *Jane the Virgin (2014–en cours) : En attente de diffusion *iZombie (2015–en cours) : En attente de diffusion *The Outpost (en)1 (2018–en cours) : En attente de diffusion *Burden of Truth (en) (série canadienne, 2018–en cours) : En attente de diffusion '''Séries Diffusées Prochainement Les dates de première diffusion de quelques séries dans cette liste seront dévoilées au cours de la saison *Roswell, New Mexico (reboot, dès le 15 janvier 2019) *In the Dark (jeudis, après la finale de Legacies) *Bulletproof (série britannique, été 2019) 'Séries Terminées ou Annulées' 'Séries dramatiques' *Sept à la maison / Une famille à toute épreuve (7th Heaven) (2006–2007) (The WB, 1996–2006) *Gilmore Girls (2006–2007) (The WB, 2000–2006) *Smallville (2006–2011) (The WB, 2001–2006) *Les Frères Scott (One Tree Hill) (2006–2012) (The WB, 2003–2006) *Veronica Mars (2006–2007) (UPN, 2004–2006) *Runaway (2006) *Hidden Palms : Enfer au paradis / Les Secrets de Palm Springs (Hidden Palms) (2007) *Gossip Girl / Gossip Girl : L'élite de New York (Gossip Girl) (2007–2012) *Le Diable et moi / Un job d'enfer (Reaper) (2007–2009) *La Famille Safari / C'est la jungle / Life Is Wild : La Vie Sauvage (Life Is Wild) (2007–2008) *90210 Beverly Hills : Nouvelle Génération (9O21O) (2008–2013) *Privileged (2008–2009) *Easy Money (en) (2008–2009) *Valentine (2008–2009) *Vampire Diaries / Journal d’un vampire (The Vampire Diaries) (2009–2017) *The Beautiful Life (2009) *Melrose Place : Nouvelle Génération (Melrose Place) (2009–2010) *Life Unexpected / Une vie inattendue (Life Unexpected) (2010–2011) *Hellcats (2010–2011) *Nikita (2010–2013) *Ringer (2011–2012) *The Secret Circle / Le Cercle Secret (The Secret Circle) (2011–2012) *Hart of Dixie (2011–2015) *The L.A. Complex (2012) (série canadienne) *Beauty and the Beast (2012–2016) *Dr Emily Owens (Emily Owens, M.D.) (2012–2013) *The Carrie Diaries (2013–2014) *Cult (2013) *The Originals (2013–2018) *The Tomorrow People (2013–2014) *Reign : Le Destin d'une reine (Reign) (2013–2017) *Star-Crossed (2014) *The Messengers (2015) *Alerte Contagion (ou Containment) (2016) *No Tomorrow (2016–2017) *Frequency (2016–2017) *Hooten & the Lady (2017) (série britannique) *Valor (2017–2018) *Life Sentence (2018) 'Comédies' *Girlfriends (2006–2008) (UPN, 2000–2006) *Reba (2006–2007) (The WB, 2001–2006) *All of Us (en) (2006–2007) (UPN, 2003–2006) *Tout le monde déteste Chris (Everybody Hates Chris) (2006–2009) (UPN, 2005–2006) *The Game (2006–2009) (BET, dès 2011) *Aliens in America / Tandoori & Hamburgers / Perdus en Amérique (Aliens in America) (2007–2008) *Majeurs et mariés (18 to Life) (2010) (série canadienne) *Backpackers (en) (2014) *Seed (2014) (série canadienne) *Dates (2015) (sitcom britannique) *Significant Mother (2015) Le réseau The CW, bien qu'il soit en difficultés par rapport aux 4 autres Networks, est suivi en moyenne par 1,8 Millions de téléspectateurs, (qui ne regardent pas tous en même temps), et couvre 95% de la population Américaine (soit plus de 300 Millions de téléspectateurs potentiels). La force de The CW est son service de visionnage à 7 jours qui lui permet d'augmenter ses audiences comme cela est le cas pour le Reboot de Charmed. L'épisode pilote a été suivi par 1,57 Millions de téléspectateurs et grâce au service à 7 jours, le chiffre d'audience à été réévalué à quasiment 3 Millions de téléspectateurs ce qui fait de Charmed 2018 la série la plus suivie sur le service à 7 jours. Cela a valu à la série de se voir prolonger à 22 épisodes contre 13 épisodes initialement prévu.